callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nikolai Belinski
And this is Fanon too. Write about the actual character. Chernov's Twin? If Nikolai is Chernov's twin,maybe Nikolai is the "Clone" Chernov on the train during Blood and Iron? It is possible. But it was discussed else where and declared unlikely. Chernov is not Nikolai's twin. First of all they have different surnme. And secondly, wreatedhen the characters where selected,they use already choose templates of characters from previous levels. Then modify some face features and voila. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen were born. Doc.Richtofen 10:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Death? In the trailer for Der Riese Nikolai is shown ditched by Dempsey and chased by zombies then you can see him get rampaged through a hole in the wall. Trailer? Could someone give me a link to this? I've only seen the gameplay. EDIT: NVM, found it. CAW4 00:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) He's in the map. Nikolai didn't die. Callofduty4 [[User talk:Callofduty4|'Talk']] 02:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure why people keep insisting on this. I mean, if you want to be accurate, they ALL die in the trailer since Takeo and Richtofen get swarmed at the end, lol. --Nachtofen 03:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Actually Chernov? This can't be possible due to the fact Chernov is a private, who, when I play campaign, dies. According to his bio, Nikolai "quickly made his way up through the party ranks", so therefore, how can he be a only a private? And even if its only "party ranks", I doubt he would be only a private in the war.Colonel Cluster 23:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) He's right, there's some serious contradiction. Where does it say he's a Private again? 00:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah it should probably be removed. One: there are a lot of contradictory elements that have already been covered above. Two: Chernov was a pacifist, Nikolai is anything but. Three: if he was actually Chernov, why wouldnt Treyarch just come out and say: "yes, this guy is Chernov"? WouldYouKindly 01:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, in the article for Chernov, it says "Private Chernov is a Red Army soldier in Call of Duty: World at War." But, Nikolai's quote "I was on fire once," could mean that he was Chernov who got burnt by a flamethrower in Heart of the Reich. But then again, Nikolai is the polar opposite of Chernov, especially because of Chernov's pacifist nature. I hardly think that Chernov is NikolaiColonel Cluster 19:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Not to mention their last names. "Chernov", and "Belinski". 19:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Axe Why do i keep seeing "this explains why he owns an axe." added to the trivia section under where it states Nikolai is a hunter? --Cpt Jack House 14:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) image I have added an edited version of the image of nikolai into the character box, I will also try to get edited versions of the other characters. name He might have been named after Nikolai Brand Vodka it would make sense after all.--Son of maul 00:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I doubt it but...Doc.Richtofen 10:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I doubt it too, good theory though, the man does love his vodka (but who doesn't?), Nikolai is a common Russian name, much like Demetry is. Cpt. Carebear Actually, it's spelt Dmitri and that spelling is Ukrainian which was part of the soviet union during world war II. Doc.Richtofen 10:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, though it's fairly common in Russia now. And can't it actually be spelt both ways? Like the playable Russian character's name is spelt Demetry, or something similar to that. I haven't played the campaign much because of the nazi zombies. Cpt. Carebear 27 Oct 8:41 i know its a common name i just thought it might be like a little easter egg.--Son of maul 01:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Death again It says in his infobox that his death was in 1946. One, how can we confirm this and 2, why is it not on the other Nazi Zombie character pages? Cpl. Wilding 18:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Nikolai kicks ass!! I can put that on a talk page right?Dolten 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. An admin may take it down. Roachrunner2010 18:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Nikolai IS Chernov !!! nikolai is chernov becuz if u use the flamethrower wid nikolai he says, "i was burnt once, and its no fun !" and this fits in wid chernov getting burnt in the mission heart of reich ... Aso, cents meh bro wez brned on de fanger and I gets meh fanger barned, wez muzzed B deh sam people.